El fin lo justifica
by dark-sailor-sama
Summary: Han pasado 8 meses desde la batalla contra galaxia, la relacion entre los Serena y darien va bien, pero meses despues de que Serena le ha dicho a Darien que desea ser virgen hasta el matrimonio, pero Darien tiene un plan extremo para tener todo el placer que ha deseado tener con Serena así ella sin que ella lo sepa, haciendo uso del cristal dorado y la inocencia de Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**El fin lo justifica**

**Capitulo 1**

Han pasado 8 meses desde la batalla contra sailor galaxia, las sailors star lights se fueron a restaurar su planeta al día siguiente de la batalla, Darién me dijo que no se volvería a ir de mi lado, Luna se mudó con Artemir,(por lo que ya me he salvado de muchos sus regaños.) las chicas y yo seguimos estudiando y Rei a decidido entrar a nuestro colegio para estar mas tiempo con nosotras pues ya falta un año y medio para que nos graduemos, y Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna han decidido vivir en una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad para estar cerca de mi.

Apartamento de Darién, 2:00pm

-"hoy tienes que juntarte con las chicas?"

-"no, y mis padres me dijeron que desde ahora puedo llegar mas tarde pues ellos están de viaje con Sammy y llegan dentro de un mes. Por cierto, Darién, mañana podríamos tener una cita todo el día pues es domingo y no tengo tareas para el lunes"

-"es bueno saberlo princesa, y claro que podemos tener una cita mañana, si quieres te recojo mañana a las 11:00am, aunque también podrías dormir aquí?"

-"pues me gustaría pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme aquí"

-"entonces que te parece si te llevo a tu casa a las 10:00pm y me quedo durmiendo en la habitación de Sammy"

-"me parece una buena idea pues no me gusta estar sola en la casa"

-"es por eso que te ofrezco eso, además quiero prepararte un delicioso desayuno y estar todo el día contigo." Le sonreí al escuchar lo del desayuno, me encanta que Darién sea tan detallista y tierno.

-"gracias. Y Darién, que vamos a hacer hoy?"

-"ya lo sabrás, pero antes cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa" me dijo con ternura y cerré los ojos, cuanto amo a Darién, soy la mujer mas afortunada al tenerlo como novio él es tan tierno, caballeroso, inteligente y guapo, además de comprensivo pues cuando le dije que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio me entendió y en ningún momento me juzgó, lo único que dijo fue que empezara a planificar para que cuando me case con el dentro de unos años porque el dice que es mejor ir acostumbrando al cuerpo a eso, aunque la verdad es que desde que mi madre lo supo que tenia novio me obligó a ir al ginecólogo para empezar a planificar, cuando le dije eso a Darién se puso completamente rojo y cambió de tema a uno mas cómodo.

POV de Darién

Serena había cerrado los ojos tal y como le dije así que ahora puedo hacer lo que tengo planeado con mi inocente y tierna novia, quien siempre me vuelve loco con su belleza y ternura.

-saqué el cristal dorado, concentré su energía y dije en voz baja. "Cristal dorado, haz que cada vez que yo diga: "tengamos una noche de placer" su mente quede en completamente en blanco, que no sepa nada, pero que aun así pueda pensar por si misma aunque solo sepa lo que yo le diga. -"Y que cada vez que yo le diga: "es hora de despertar" ella piense que hicimos cualquier cosa que le diga y lo crea sin dudar, y que recupere todos sus recuerdos, pero que sueñe con lo que hicimos realmente, para llenarla de deseo. Pero cuando ella misma decida hacer todo lo ha hecho cuando diga: "tengamos una noche de placer" lo haga tan bien como cuando lo decía, que este rompa este hechizo cuando ella tenga sexo conmigo o de complacer mis deseos sexuales todo el tiempo sin necesidad del hechizo, su forma de ser cuando esta bajo el hechizo se mezcle con la de ella."

El cristal dorado empezó a brillar con mas fuerza, rodeó a mi princesa y desapareció.

-"Darién, me duele la cabeza y me siento algo extraña, puedo abrir los ojos ahora?" yo me acerqué a mi princesa y la abracé.

-me agaché y le dije al oído "Tengamos una noche de placer."

POV de Serena

-Mi cabeza me dolí al igual que mi cuerpo así que le dije a Darién sin abrir los ojos " Darién, me duele la cabeza y me siento algo extraña, puedo abrir los ojos ahora?" El me abrazó con mucho cariño y me dijo algo al oído, y en ese momento mi mente se fue poniendo en blanco, ahora no recuerdo absolutamente nada, es como si me arrebataran todo de mi mente y la dejaran completamente vacía.

-"abre los ojos ahora" abrí los ojos y vi a un hombre muy guapo.

-"Quien eres? Y Quien soy yo?"

-"tu eres Serena, mi bella y hermosa princesa de la luna, la mujer que mas amo en el universo, la mas bella y hermosa del universo. Y yo soy Darién, tu novio, el hombre que mas te ama, tu príncipe, tu sirviente, tu protector, el hombre al que tienes loco desde que le tiraste un examen que habías reprobado" en ese momento me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo "cierra los ojos hasta que yo te diga que los abras" en ese momento me alzó y me acostó en un lugar cómodo, no comprendo pero mi corazón me dice que puedo confiar en el.

POV de Darién

La alcé y la acosté en mi cama con mucho cuidado, le quité sus odangos dejando su hermoso cabello suelto, le quité la camisa y su sostén dejando ver sus hermosos y grandes senos, los has hermosos que yo haya visto alguna vez, entonces le quité sus zapatos y la falda dejando ver sus bellas y largas piernas, y por ultimo le quité su ultima prenda, le quité su braga con cuidado dejando ver su vagina. Al ver su vagina mi miembro me dijo que ya era hora de quitarme la ropa rápidamente hasta dejar ver mi miembro erecto, en ese momento me arrodillé al lado de la cabeza de Serena y puse mi mano sobre su seno derecho.

-y le dije al oído "abre tus ojos ahora, Princesa" en ese momento Serena abrió sus hermosos ojos y se sentó frente a mi viendo mi miembro con curiosidad, cosa que hizo que sonriera mas.

-fue entonces que lo agarró con delicadeza y preguntó con inocencia "que es esto?" dijo mientras seguía viendo fascinada mi miembro.

-"eso que tienes en las manos es un pene, es mi pene y a los penes no les gusta estar solos, a ellos les gusta estar con mujeres tan bellas como tu, a ellos les gusta que los acaricies siempre que tengas la oportunidad. Cuando un pene entra en la hermosa boca de una mujer como tu debes lamberlo y succionarlo para que se sienta mejor, cuando se hace eso se llama sexo oral" en ese momento abrí mas mis piernas para que ella pudiera ver muy claramente mis testículos y le dije "y estos dos bultos se llama testículos, a ellos también les gusta que los acaricies, lambas y beses al igual que a mi pene." Entonces me acerqué a ella y le abrí las piernas mientras que ella seguía viendo con mucha atención y le dije "y esta es tu vagina y al igual que a mi pene no le gusta estar sola, a ella le gusta que la acaricien" metí mis dedos en mi boca y empecé a masajear su vagina haciendo que Serena empezara a gemir y empezara a salir un liquido de su vagina, en ese momento paré y seguí hablando "como vez le gusta que yo mime aunque a ella le gusta mas tener sexo oral conmigo, quieres saber como es cuando mimo a tu vagina con mi boca?" ella asintió y puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros empecé a besar sus partes intimas, en cada beso podía saborear ese delicioso liquido mientras ella gemía con fuerza, le empecé a soplar a su clítoris para excitarla mas, saboree cada beso mientras disfrutaba sus fuertes gemidos de placer, esos gemidos llenos de placer me excitaban cada vez mas pues yo era el primer hombre que le causaba tanto placer y el primero en hacerla experimentar todas estas emociones y placer, he deseado hacer esto desde que la vi por primera vez y por fin lo estoy haciendo.

-"esto es grandioso" me dijo entre gemidos el escucharla decir eso hizo aumentaba el ritmo de mi lengua cada vez mas, explorando cada rincón de su intimidad con su lengua e intentando meterla en la pequeña abertura que en un futuro mi pene romperá para poder unir nuestros cuerpos tal y como debe ser, dejé esa zona para poder succionar su clítoris sin compasión, en este momento cualquiera hubiera dicho que soy tal y como un animal hambriento con una bella y hermosa princesa como presa. Y de un momento a otro mi princesa alcanzó su primer orgasmo así que le dije sin parar "Eso se llama orgasmo y voy a hacer que tengas muchos mas." pero esto no es suficiente para mí aun, quiero escuchar mas de sus gemidos, si fuera por mí nunca me detendría, hice que ella siguiera gimiendo sin parar hasta que alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, en ese momento tuve compasión de ella pues no quiero que se desmaye antes de que ella haga lo mismo con mi miembro.

-En ese momento me detuve y la abracé hasta que su respiración no estuviera tan agitada así que le pregunté mientras la abrazaba. "Te gustó? Te daré estas caricias y mas si me dices que lo haga."

-"esto fue magnifico, quiero que me enseñes mas sobre esto, quiero que me sigas dando placer, quiero probar tu pene, puedo hacerlo?" cuando ella casi no lo puedo creer siempre soñé con que ella dijera esas palabras y lo disfruto, no importa si lo dice con un lavado de cerebro casi completo o completo y esta en esta cama tan indefensa como una niña de 6 años, sigue siendo ella y eso me vasta por el momento pues sé que en algún momento lo dirá siendo completamente consciente de esto.

-"es lo que mas deseo, pero antes debo explicarte algo mas, puedo?"

-"claro que puedes príncipe" me dijo con ternura mientras me veía fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.


	2. Chapter 2

**El fin lo justifica**

Capitulo 2

-"esto fue magnifico, quiero que me enseñes mas sobre esto, quiero que me sigas dando placer, quiero probar tu pene, puedo hacerlo?" cuando ella casi no lo puedo creer siempre soñé con que ella dijera esas palabras y lo disfruto, no importa si lo dice con un lavado de cerebro casi completo o completo y esta en esta cama tan indefensa como una niña de 6 años, sigue siendo ella y eso me vasta por el momento pues sé que en algún momento lo dirá siendo completamente consciente de esto.

-"es lo que mas deseo, pero antes debo explicarte algo mas, puedo?"

-"claro que puedes príncipe" me dijo con ternura mientras me veía fijamente con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-"el deseo de todo pene y vagina de dos personas que se aman como nosotros es unirse para mostrar cuanto se aman esas personas, y cuando eso ocurre te sientes mucho mejor que cuando te dan simples caricias, cuando un pene y una vagina se unen se llama sexo o hacer el amor."

-"entonces yo deseo tener Sexo sin parar contigo en esta cama todos los días de mi vida desde hoy" al escucharla decir eso fue como escuchar un coro de ángeles cantar

-"princesa, yo también quiero tener sexo contigo pero es demasiado rápido para eso y antes debo enseñarte algunas cosas."

-"entonces puedo probar tu pene ahora?"

-"claro que puedes" en ese momento ella levantó mis piernas y empezó.

POV de Serena

-al principio no entendía lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero gracias a las explicaciones de Darién me siento mejor, y con esas caricias que me dio a mi vagina me enseñó muchas sensaciones, ahora me di cuenta que lo único que quiero es estar con el y hacer todo lo que él quiera, quiero que él se sienta tan bien como yo, darle caricias y amor. Darién es perfecto en todos sus aspectos, su pene era muy largo y grueso, y no sé por qué pero el solo verlo me hacía mojarme mas, lo agarré con delicadeza y lo empecé a acariciar mientras un liquido salía de él mojando mis manos mientras escuchaba gemir a Darién, levanté mi mano derecha y probé el liquido, era algo salado pero me gustó así que empecé a lamber su pene saboreando ese liquido haciendo que aumentaran los gemidos del hombre junto a la humedad de mi vagina. "Me gusta hacerte gemir, el sonido de tus gemidos es como música para mi vagina, tus gemidos me hacen mojar mas al igual acariciar tu delicioso pene" dije sin dejar de acariciar su mojado y excitado pene, y vi su pene por ultima vez antes de meterlo en mi boca haciéndolo gemir.

-empecé a mover mi lengua en alrededor de su pene mientras el hombre decía "te amo, te amo mas que a nadie en el universo, princesa." empecé a acariciarle sus testículos y para poder hacerlo mejor llevé mi mano a mi vagina, mojando mi mano en el liquido que salía de ella haciendo que el hombre gimiera mas, llevé mi mano mojada con el liquido proveniente de mi vagina a sus testículos haciendo que ese hombre gimiera con mas fuerza mientras seguía acariciando sus testículos, mientras lambía, succionaba y besaba su miembro ocasionándole mas y mas gemidos a mi príncipe, seguí sin tener piedad de él, lo seguí lambiendo por todas partes, besaba sus testículos y mas, lo que mas deseo en este momento es su placer y sus gemidos.

-Después de un tiempo dejé lo lambí por ultima vez entre sus testículos, me levanté y me acomodé encima de mi príncipe, de tal forma que yo quedara con mi cabeza sobre sus musculoso pecho, y mi vagina rosara su grueso pene "te amo, ahora tengamos sexo" dije mientras lo abrazaba. "quiero que tu pene y mi vagina se unan, quiero que nos unamos."

-"ya que insistes lo haremos, pero antes debo mostrarte algo."

-"claro, quiero saberlo todo" dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me quedé viendo a Darién.

POV de Darien

-en ese momento cogí un condón que había dejado debajo de mi almohada y le dije mientras abría el paquete en el cual se encontraba el condón "mira, este es un condón y siempre debemos utilizarlo, sin importar que sea mejor tener sexo con el."

-"entonces por que lo usamos?"

-"tranquila, lo dejaremos de usar cuando nos casemos, pero de momento debes saber como ponerlo, primero lo colocas aquí y sigues hasta abajo" dije mientras me colocaba mi condón. "Ahora acuéstate en la cama" ella se acostó automáticamente y me acomodé entre sus piernas, le di un rápido beso en la boca y le dije "Esta también es mi primera vez pero voy a intentar que sea lo menos doloroso para ti, princesa" la empecé a besar con pasión mientras dirigía mi pene a su vagina y le fui penetrando solo la punta, no entre más sino que la moví despacio para masturbarla y que se relajara. Empecé a recorrer su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo con mis manos, entonces me quedé viendo sus hermosos grandes y perfectos senos, los cuales empecé a lamber y besar como si fuera un bebé con su mamá, después me dirigí a su boca, de la cual no dejaban de salir hermosos gemidos y la besé mientras mi princesa profundiza el beso con sus manos. Aproveché el beso para embestir a mi princesa para poder introducir mi pene por completo en su vagina, haciendo que ella emitiera un grito de dolor, ella colocó sus manos sobre mi espalda, la besé para mitigar su dolor.

POV de Serena

-Cuando introdujo su pene en mi interior grité por el dolor pero el se detuvo un minuto para besarme y tranquilizarme, después siguió con unas embestidas lentas mientras me besaba, era algo doloroso pero me iba acostumbrando, fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo y decidí colocar mis piernas alrededor de su espalda. Cada embestida, cada beso, cada sensación era única, era como si estuviera en el cielo, todo era único, gemidos inundaban la habitación y un tiempo después sentí una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo me acosté en la cama, Darién separó su pene de mi vagina y se acostó al lado mio, y yo le pregunté "volveremos a hacer esto?"

-el me respondió con voz entre cortada "todos los días de tu vida si lo deseas tanto como yo." Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y parecía como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho, el llevó mi cabeza a su pecho para que estuviera más cómoda. "Te amo" me dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la boca.

POV de Darien

-"te amo, mi príncipe y también amo a tu pene." Sonreí por lo que había dicho mi princesa, sé que es malo pervertir a una niña y hacerle esta clase de cosas pero el fin justifica los medios.

-"lo podrías repetir?"

-"claro, te amo a ti y a tu pene, amo a ese hermoso pene que tienes."

-"podrías describirlo?" le dije al oido

-"es muy largo y grueso, es muy grande, te produce placer, cabe en mi interior, me produce placer y ese liquido que sale de él es rico, me gustaría probarlo todos los días." Dijo con una sonrisa linda, tierna e inocente

-"quieres probarlo de nuevo?"

-"si, pero lo haré si tu también me pruebas de nuevo" como fue que no se me ocurrió hacer esto antes? ahora estoy en el cielo, donde Serena cumplirá todos mis fantasías sexuales, y lo mejor es que después seguirá soñando con todo lo que hagamos hasta que no necesite la ayuda del cristal dorado para que Serena haga esto. y Serena se levantó y empezó a "torturar" mi pene tanto como yo la he torturado haciéndome gemir y gemir sin parar por el gran placer que me producía, tal y como ella había hecho minutos, pero esta vez metí mi mano entre sus piernas y le acaricié su clítoris hasta que alcanzó un orgasmo y le dije sin dejar de acariciarla "di que quieres que te penetre con los dedos"

-fue entonces que ella dijo mientras gemía. "Penétrame."

-me hice el que no entendía y le dije. "que dijiste? No te entiendo."

-"hazlo, Penétrame con los dedos, hazlo" dijo entre gemidos y yo hice lo que me pidió e introduje mis dedos en su interior una y otra vez hasta que se desmayó, así que la acomodé en la cama y vi el reloj de mi mesa de noche, probablemente son las 6:00 pero al ver el reloj sonreí pues eran apenas las 4:00pm, así que tengo 6 horas mas con mi princesa, vi nuevamente a mi princesa y pude ver su cuerpo completamente perlado por el sudor, se debió desmayar por que no estaba acostumbrada, pero eso no importa pues yo la acostumbrare y la volveré adicta al sexo. Entonces al ver la hora se me ocurrió algo así que fui a la cocina saqué un tarro grande de chispas de colores, un plato lleno de galletas 2 de crema de chantillí, 2 de chocolate para helados y otros dos tarros de crema como la que prepara Lita para decorar las tortas, luego llevé todo a mi habitación y lo acomodé en mi mesa de noche.

-Serena ya se había así que me acerqué a ella y le dije. "Es bueno que hayas despertado bella durmiente"

-"cuanto tiempo dormí?"

-"unos 10 minutos pero despertaste a la hora del postre."

-"cual es el postre?" preguntó con inocencia mi princesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-"Cual es el postre?" preguntó con inocencia mi princesa.

-"Ya te explico. En la mesa hay muchas cremas en la mesa de noche" dije mientras señalaba la mesa de noche. "Princesa, abre la boca un minuto" Ella la abrió sin preguntar "esta es crema de chantillí" dije mientras colocaba algo de la crema en su boca para que la probara y seguí haciendo lo mismo con todo lo demás, excepto las galletas "como te parecieron?"

-"Deliciosas, quiero comer mas" me dijo con inocencia.

-Yo sonreí con algo de maldad y le dije "y lo harás, pero primero comeré mi postre yo, pero primero acuéstate y te mostraré como preparar tu postre" ella lo hizo automáticamente y fijó su mirada en mi, cogí un tarro de crema de chantillí y la regué en todo su abdomen, entre sus pechos y entre sus piernas, luego cogí un tarro de chocolate y fui decorando todos los lugares que rocié con crema de chantillí con un poco de chocolate, cubrí por completo los grandes y tersos senos con la otra crema, y por ultimo pero no menos importante le rocié algunas chistas de colores en su abdomen. "Pero antes de empezar tengo que decirte algo, la parte que te voy a tocar con mi dedo ahora, se llama clitoris" entonces empecé a acariciar su clítoris con mi dedo haciendo que gimiera.

-"Sigue, hazlo" dijo cuando dejé de acariciar su clítoris

-"Tranquila, te devoraré por completo hasta que pidas piedad, pero antes quiero que sepas que hoy yo voy a devorar el postre mas delicioso del mundo, hoy te devoraré a ti, princesa." Dije mientras atacaba ferozmente su vagina haciéndola gemir.

POV de Serena

-Aumenté mis gemidos a medida que Darién aumentaba el ritmo de su lengua y exploraba cada rincón de mi intimidad, siguió succionando y mordiendo levente mi clítoris como si de ello dependiera su vida haciéndome gemir con mas fuerza. Y de un momento a otro el me llevó a un hermoso orgasmo y sin darme ningún descanso siguió lambiéndome, besando y succionándome hasta hacerme alcanzar otro orgasmo. Dejó de lamber y besar mi muy mojada mi vagina y empezó a besar y lamber sin parar cada rincón de mi abdomen, devorando toda la crema que había sobre mi, era como si estuviera comiéndome y me dijo sin detenerse "y estos son tus grandes, hermosos y suaves senos." Dijo haciéndome estremecer mas, empezó a lamberlos y besarlos casi tanto como a mi vagina, y sin importar que estuvieran limpios ahora siguió prendido a ellos como si no hubiera mañana, mientras que yo no dejaba de gemir. Después se detuvo haciéndome creer que ya iba a parar, pero en lugar de eso vio mi vagina y dijo con una voz que me hizo estremecer. "Estas tan mojada que voy a tener que lavar las sabanas, aunque primero debo limpiarte." y en ese momento me atacó nuevamente e introdujo su lengua en mi interior para torturarme mas y mas, después de un tiempo mi príncipe se detuvo y se acostó al lado mio.

-Descansé un poco y tan pronto como recuperé el aliento me levanté y le dije "ahora yo soy la que te va a devorar"

-Y el me respondió con una sonrisa "sé que lo harás, se como comes y sé que tienes hambre."

-"Pero no cualquier hambre, tengo hambre de placer y sé que me mojaré mucho mas una vez empiece a comerte" en ese momento agarré la crema de chantillí y la rocié sobre su pene y testículos y hasta su cuello, le rocié la otra crema en todo su cuerpo aunque me centré en su pene, en ese momento mi amado príncipe se veía como una nube, coloqué unas galletas en su cuello y cubrí por completo su pene y testículos con chocolate y antes de empezar a comer dije "gracias por la comida"

-Empecé a limpiar sus testículos con mi lengua, haciendo que mi bello príncipe empezara a gemir más y más, saboreé cada lambida y beso que le di mientras que sus hermosos gemidos se escuchaban en toda la habitación haciendo que excitara más y que mi vagina se mojara mucho mas de lo que estaba. Una vez que sus testículos estaban limpios llevé una mano hacia mi vagina, mojé mis manos en el líquido que salía de ella para poder acariciarlos, haciendo que me príncipe gimiera mas, y mientras acariciaba sus testículos con mis manos empecé a lamber y succionar su pene mientras saboreaba el sabor de la crema en mi boca ocasionándole mas placer sin tener piedad de él, mi lengua bailó con su pene en mi boca, ahora su pene estaba limpio pero no me detuve aunque ahora solo succionaba ese liquido salado que sale de su pene llenando mi boca, me separé de él después de un tiempo y lo seguí lambiendo por todas partes, besé sus testículos por última vez, para poder seguir con el resto de mi postre. Empecé a lamer toda la crema que había sobre el, hasta remover todo la crema que había sobre el, lo único que faltaba ahora era su cuello cubierto de galletas y crema, saboree cada bocado, cada galleta y cada lambida que le daba a mi postre. Después de terminar por impulso me senté entre sus piernas metiendo su pene en mi interior, haciendo que el se sentara automáticamente quedando frente a mi y dijo "Pero princesa." le tapé su boca con mi dedo y le sonreí, entonces el dijo con una sonrisa traviesa "Entonces si esto es lo que quieres sostente bien, vamos a ir a la sala y aprenderás un truco nuevo" dijo mientras me alzaba sin separar su pene de mi vagina y me llevó a una sala, el se sentó en un sillón conmigo en sus piernas y me dijo "ahora agárrate del espaldar de la silla y mueve pera delante y para atrás lo mas rápido que puedas." Hice lo que Darién me dijo mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus , esto era increíble, sin duda alguna es mejor que la primera vez, seguí con este baile salvaje hasta llegar al éxtasis y caer completamente cansada en sus brazos.

POV de Darién

Serena empezó a mover sus caderas tal y como yo le dije, al principio lo hacia con algo de dificultad, pero empezó a acostumbrarse al movimiento hasta que ella pronto cogió un ritmo que casi se podía comparar al de mis embestidas, mientras que sus grandes y perfectos pechos se movían al ritmo de ella, era sencillamente perfecto. Me sentí en la gloria, en mi apartamento solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos, orgasmos, gritos de placer y más hasta que Serena no pudo más y cayó en mis brazos completamente cansada, entonces retiré mi miembro de su interior

-"Te amo y te pertenezco solo a ti" esta Serena que tengo en mis brazos en este momento me vuelve loco, es como una mezcla de Serena con casi tanto deseo de tener sexo como el que tengo, puede que sea mi Serena pero creo que su mente completamente vacía la deja hacer todo lo que quiere sin miedo ni preocupaciones. Voy a enseñarle a mi princesa todo lo que quiera sobre el placer, haré que ella cumpla de esta forma todas mis fantasías sexuales, con ella practicaré practicare cada postura y algunos juegos sexuales de ese interesante libro llamado Kamasutra, al principio cuando me regaló en mi cumpleaños 2 libros que de la misma edición y el mismo contenido y me insinuó que le regalara el otro a Serena para que ambos leyéramos y practicáramos su contenido del libro, pero ahora no tengo ganas de golpearlo por hacerlo, ahora quiero agradecerle por eso.

-"Mi princesa, hay algo que quiero que veas" dije mientras la alzaba entre mis brazos, la acosté cuidadosamente en mi cama, la cual estaba completamente sucia, llena de crema y los distintos fluidos de nuestros cuerpos, incluso estaba el condón algo untado de sangre al igual que algunas zonas de la cama. Abrí un cajón de mi mesa de noche, saqué el libro que le pertenecía por derecho a mi princesa y un lapicero para entregarle a Serena, quien los aceptó. "Serena, mientras yo alisto el baño para que nos bañemos puedes ver este libro, mira las imágenes que tiene e imagina como sería tener sexo en ellas, encierra las que más te gusten y cuando vuelva me das tu opinión. Te parece bien?"

-"Si, lo haré" dijo con mucha emoción mientras yo entraba al baño para alistarlo.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta para que mi princesa no espiara los preparativos de nuestro primer baño juntos, me acerqué a la tina(bañera) para abrir la llave y empezar a llenar la tina(bañera), la cual tenía el tamaño perfecto para nosotros 2. Esperé hasta que la tina se llenara además de verificar que tuviera una temperatura ideal, una vez lo ajusté la temperatura del agua, busqué una de todas sales de baño que compré en un spa hace unas semanas pensando en esta situación y la rocié, tal y como me habían explicado que hiciera y rocié algunas hiervas que me recomendaron, después vertí un recipiente con algunos de pétalos de rosas, me detuve un momento y olí el agua tenía un olor suave pero perfecto. En ese momento recordé que ensucié el cabello de Serena con crema y chocolate, así que busqué el shampoo y el acondicionador que había comprado en una peluquería y me sugirieron comprarlos pues según ella son los mejores para el cabello rubio, era algo costoso pero yo haría todo por mi princesa, puede que la tenga bajo un lavado de cerebro completo con el fin de pervertirla y llenarla de placer no significa que no la deba mimar, sobretodo porque es el largo y hermoso cabello dorado de mi amada princesa es algo ella siempre debe estar bien y yo me encargaré de cuidarla, mimarla y complacerla con todo lo que pueda desde ahora que tengo la oportunidad. Saqué una crema para su hermoso y frágil cuerpo, saqué 3 toallas y una de las batas de baño que compré para ella, ahora todo estaba listo, lo único que falta es mi princesa.

-abrí la puerta del baño lentamente sin que ella lo notara, y vi a mi princesa viendo con mucha atención el libro con una mano masajeando su intimidad, sonreí al ver esa escena e imaginarme todo lo que podría estar pasando por su imaginación y dije en voz baja "sabía que le iba a gustar, espero que este muy mojada" me acerqué un poco más para ver cómo se masturbaba, pues esa siempre ha sido una de mis fantasías. Cuantas veces me la he imaginado como sería cuando se masturba? Cuantas veces no me he masturbado yo mientras la imaginaba darse placer? He esperado tanto por ver esto, y al parecer le he enseñado tan bien que ahora quiere tener placer todo el tiempo, sé que está mal quitarle su inocencia y pervertirla de esta forma, pero no me arrepiento de nada


End file.
